Southtown
Southtown (in Spanish as South Town) is a phytic place of the SNK universe.thumb|Southtown en RB Fatal Fury Ubicación South City is located on the south coast of USA. - The most likely state of Florida, South Miami is very Miami-based. Over time, it also attracted the Italian and Chinese mafia because of its profitable location for the black market. At some point during the 1960s, the mob disappeared mysteriously and peace returned to the streets. In reality, it was gradually being conquered by the corrupt police agency of Geese Howard. Mr. Big and his mafia are currently one of the biggest bands that oppose it . Historia Art Of Fightning Desde los años 70, Ciudad del Sur ha sido gobernado por la delincuencia. El primer señor del crimen de la ciudad del Sur es Mr Big. Antes de los eventos de AOF, Mr. Big estaba perdiendo el control de la ciudad de Sur al jóven Geese Howard. A continuación, comenzó a buscar aliados y encontró al maestro de Karate, Takuma Sakazaki. Mr. Big pidió a Takuma unirse a él, pero Takuma no quería involucrarse con el crimen pero Mr. Big secuestro a Yuri para que Takuma no tenga otra opción que unirse con él, lo que desencadena los eventos de Art of Fighting. Un año más tarde, Mr. Big perdió el control de la ciudad contra Geese Howard. Geese ha ahorrado con Mr. Big, pero lo hizo a su mano derecha. Gesse creó El torneo King of Fighters e invitó a los Sakazakis y Robert en nombre de Mr. Big. Ryo Sakazaki ganó la final, derrotaron a Geese pero después huyeron a Japón. Jeff Bogard, uno de los rivales de Geese Hakkyokuseiken estaba de vuelta en Southtown con sus dos hijos adoptivos. Geese regresó y mató a Jeff delante de sus dos hijos. Fatal Fury Terry Bogard y Andy Bogard, hijos de Jeff, han jurado vengar la muerte de su padre a manos de Geese. Terry viajó por el mundo aprendiendo diversas artes marciales y técnicas fundamentándose en la escuela Hakkyokuseiken, mientras que Andy viajó a Japón para aprender el Koppouken ninjitsu Shiranui-Ryuu. Regresaron en 1992 para el toreno KOF, fueron ayudados por su buen amigo Joe Higashi. Terry derrotó finalmente a Geese, que luego se retiró a las montañas a entrenar más duro para conseguir su venganza contra Terry. La ciudad quedó en paz y armonía pero no por mucho tiempo. En Fatal Fury 3, un delincuente llamado Ryuji Yamazaki llegó a la ciudad del Sur. Terry y compañía se dieron cuenta de su presencia y comenzaron a buscarlo. Durante su búsqueda, se sorprendieron al ver que Geese aún estaba vivo, ya que creían que estaba muerto. Terry luchó de nuevo contra los gansos en la Torre de Geese. Su lucha comenzó un incendio allí y Terry tuvo que ser rescatado por un helicóptero, mientras que Geese no se encontrí por ningún lado. Terry fue dejado en el lugar donde estaba Yamazaki. Terry fue transportado a continuación a Delta Park, donde se reunió con Jin Chonshu y Jin Chonrei, los titulares de la inmortalidad. Iban a apoderarse de la ciudad y, finalmente, del mundo. Andy llegó a Delta Park y para asistir a Terry. Durante la pelea, Geese estaba escondido detrás de ellos y se robó los pergaminos. Geese comenzó a gobernar la Ciudad del Sur una vez más. Un año más tarde, el crimen regresó en Ciudad del Sur. Terry trató de desafiar a Geese, pero no tuvo éxito. Cuando Geese organizó un nuevo torneo King of Fighters, Terry y sus amigos entraron. Terry terminó ganando la final y recibió la oportunidad de luchar una vez más con Geese peleando en su Torre. Terry finalmente derrotó a Geese con un Power Geyser. Geese se quería suicidar, pero Terry lo salva. él se libera de las garras de Terry y finalmente muere, Ciudad del Sur ahora pertenece a su pueblo. KOF En el KOF 2000 se iba a celebrar en la ciudad del Sur. Zero se disfraza de Ling para engañar a Heidern y ejecuta sus planes de conquistar del mundo. Tenía la intención de utilizar el Cañón Zero, una super arma basada en el espacio, contra la sede de NESTS. Él llevó a KK ' , Maxima , Vanessa y Ramón a un lugar donde un generador estaba absorbiendo su energía y enviándola al cañón. Zero realizó varios disparos de los cañones en la Ciudad destruyéndola por completa. El cañón sólo se detuvo cuando Kula Diamond frusta su objectivo. Se creía que Southtown era una sede de NESTS y que Zero quería destruirlo. Sin embargo, NESTS no fue destruida junto con la ciudad. Tras el incidente, todos los residentes de Southtown han trabajado duro para reconstruir la ciudad. Este evento tiene poca mención durante KOF 2001 y está nuevamente prosperando en el año 2003. Lugares East Island Una isla artificial en la parte sur de la ciudad del Sur. *'Paopao Café' - Este es el bar y el restaurante de Richard Meyer . Richard sirve una variedad de platos y bebidas de su tierra natal y en el extranjero, tales como la carne de cocodrilo que Joe le gusta o el perro caliente común que Terry ama. Richard también tiene etapas de las actuaciones en vivo de capoeira en una cubierta separada de su tienda, con los amantes de capoeira o de vez en cuando a Bob. Th La etapa se dobla como un lugar en el que otros combatientes pueden entrenar con uno al otro. Terry y sus amigos a menudo se reúnen aquí para tomar una copa. *'Geese Tower' - Un rascacielos donde Gesse Howard vive y también donde se conoció a su fin. Sirve como base de su personal de operaciones para la conexión de Howard. Se encuentra en el área de la isla al extremo este de Ciudad del Sur y tiene una vista de 180 grados de toda la ciudad. En la parte superior de la torre, hay un jardín japonés con un dojo. Algunas estatuas japonesas están presentes allí, así como (irónicamente) algunas banderas de Estados Unidos. *'Sound Beach' - La playa más famosa de la ciudad del Sur. Terry y Blue Mary son habituales aquí. Situado en la parte sur de la ciudad, también es un lugar turístico famoso por el surf. *'West Subway' - Este es el metro en el lado Este.También cuenta con un área de la plaza. *'Puente de la Ciudad del Sur' - El puente que conecta la isla oriental de las partes más orientales de Southtown. *'Howard Arena / Karuta' - Un campo de lucha privada que es propiedad de Geese Howard. Tiene un templo chino y un pequeño lago. Antes de la regla de Gesse en Ciudad del Sur, el lugar fue llamado Karuta. *'Dream Amusement Park' - El parque de atracciones más visitado de la ciudad del Sur. *'East Side' - Un parque natural. Este parque es un rival para soñar parque de atracciones y posee un interior del acuario. *'Happy Park' - Un parque rodeado de tiendas. Ciudad de la Bahía del Sur Una sección del distrito que viven cerca de la bahía pacífica de Southtown. También la entrada de la mayoría de los puertos de la ciudad. *'Rich Residential District' - barrio en el que la sociedad de clase alta de la Ciudad del vivir. La familia de Robert García también tiene una casa aquí. *'Kyokugenryu Dojo' - el lugar donde Takuma estableció su primer dojo. Parece ser la sede principal de la cadena de dojo. Adolece de las tasas de los estudiantes pobres, muchos de ellos renuncian tan pronto como estén admitidos. Central City Ciudad en el centro de la ciudad del Sur. *'Chinatown' - El barrio donde los residentes chinos de la ciudad viven. Creado por los inmigrantes chinos del siglo 17, este lugar sirve locales exóticos productos orientales. Aquí es donde la madre de Li Xiangfei reside. *'Tienda de Lee ' - una farmacia dirigida por Lee Pai Long, aunque el negocio es lento, debido a Lee estar demasiado absorto en su trabajo para aceptar muchos clientes. Se encuentra ubicado en Chinatown. *'Central Park' - un gran parque situado en el centro del distrito. Se trata básicamente de un parque de atracciones en miniatura. Incluye un servicio de la adivinación. *'Mac's Bar' - Un bar creada en 1964. El bar es frecuentado por un grupo de motociclistas desenfrenados dirigida por Jack Turner. *'L'Amor' -. Un restaurante con clase cerca de la banda de Cuidad Vavor. King antes era portero de este lugar. *'Todoh Dojo' - un gimnasio fundado por Ryuhaku Todoh . Después de que él fue derrotado por Takuma, Ryuhaku cerró su lugar en Japón y no va trabajar aquí. Debido a que es cerca de un lado de la carretera extravagante y popular, recibe una cantidad moderada de estudiantes. *'Fitness Club' - un lugar donde la gente pueda hacer ejercicio. Yuri aparentemente es instructora aquí a tiempo parcial. *'Boxing Gym' - un lugar donde Mickey Rogers es conocido por entrenar. Se encuentra ubicado en la parte noreste de la ciudad central al lado del zoológico. Se estaba siendo renovado cuando estaba el torneo AOFII. *'Parque Natural' - Ubicado en los suburbios de la Ciudad Central. El ambiente es similar a los bosques ecuatoriales con algunos animales exóticos que viven aquí. Joe Higashi siempre entrena en este lugar con Hwa Jai. Ryo Sakazaki tiene una finca aquí. John Crawley también tiene su aeropuerto de personal, construida cerca de aquí. *'South Town Airport' - Aparte de la realización de vuelos internacionales, sino que también es una fábrica de fabricación de nuevos aviones. En el King Of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 en el final de Kyo Kusanagi es visto hablando con Yuki en un teléfono celular aquí y Iori Yagami se ve en medio de la galopante viendo la cabeza a Kyo el avión de regreso a Japón *'Paopao Café 2' - Una filial de la Paopao 1, éste es dirigido por Bob Wilson . *'East Island Park' - Un parque enorme en la parte sur de Central City. Tiene un acuario y varios otros lugares de interés. *'South Station' - Una estación de tren abandonada. Se utiliza para ejecutar juegos a centro de Puerto, pero se suspendió debido al número cada vez mayor de las pandillas violentas. *'Delta Park' - Este parque cuenta con un acuario, un zoológico, un bosque y un pequeño río que la atraviesa. Situado en la parte sureste de la ciudad central y cerca de las inmediaciones del puente de la ciudad del Sur. El parque es famoso por sus estatuas de dragones majestuosos. *'Pioneer Plaza' - En un lugar llamado en homenaje al pionero que por primera vez a la tierra de Ciudad del Sur. Situado al noroeste del Parque Natural con una iglesia ocupada. Blue Mary siempre viene aquí. Port Town Parte suroeste de la ciudad con puertos y portaaviones. Es un lugar de comercio pública a pesar de que sufre de la seguridad pública deficiente. *'Port Town Dock' - La zona del puerto de Ciudad del Sur posee muelles y es allí donde se toman varias naves de anclaje. *'Port Downtown' - lugar en Ciudad del Puerto. Mickey Rogers utiliza para aterrorizar a la zona. Trivilidades *Aunque no se ha confirmado oficialmente, South Town podria ser una combinacion de una gran cantidad de locales en el estado norteamericano de florida. La parte de la ciudad puede ser modelado despues de miami. Sueño del parque de atracciones en South Town puede ser modelado despues de Walt Disney World en Orlando (aunque la evidencia esta presente en el escenario de Hon Fu en Fatal Fury 3 vera brevemente un punto de referencias que se parece mucho a Castillo de la Cenicienta del famoso segmento del parque de Magic Kingdom). Los puertos pueden ser modelados despues de muchas ciudades que se construyen en el oeste de la Florida por el Golfo de Mexico. Categoría:Lugares